


It's Our Choice

by SinfulFandomHome (Not_So_Typical_Girl)



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Sex in a Car, Sibling Incest, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/SinfulFandomHome
Summary: The Lightfoot boys have kept a relationship behind closed doors for about three months, and Ian couldn't be happier. There's just one thing: Barley hasn't been himself for the last two weeks. He's been pulling back and acting strange, which has Ian incredibly worried. Barley has been sneaking off to somewhere unknown, so Ian decides to camp out in the back of Barley's van to see where his older brother was going. Ian didn't know what was up with Barley, but he's determined to find out. They're going to fix this.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	It's Our Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I uh... thought I was just gonna do one fic for them, just one and done. That wasn't the case! Here's my second fic for Barlian :)  
> This is lightly edited, I didn't really look to closely so my apologies for any mistakes lmao

Ian was worried about Barley.

They had been together as a couple for about three months, and those three months had been the best months of their lives. Risky, yes, but that was part of the fun of it.

When they had gone on the quest to get the Phoenix Gem with their dad, Ian had realized he had fallen in love with Barley, and it had terrified him. So he did the only logical thing that came to his mind, he started pulling away from Barley. Barley, being the loving older brother that he was, of course noticed and grew worried. The older basically cornered the younger until he spilled what was wrong, tears streaming down his face. And Barley... Barley just told him he had felt the same way for almost a year. Once confirmed it was the honest truth, well, Ian had tackled him.

They were together now, and while they had to sneak around... it was the best three months of their lives regardless... at least, it had been the best three months of Ian's life. Ian thought Barley felt the same way... but as of late, he'd been pulling back.

In general, his older brother was just _off._ He was much more soft-spoken, which is not at all a Barley characteristic- generally less confident, and suddenly easily spooked. Not scared, necessarily. Just jumpy. His hair was messy a lot of the time, like he'd been pulling at it and running his hands through it. He was eating less and also evidently sleeping less if the bags under Barley's eyes were anything to go by.

To make things worse, the heavy-set elf had been pulling back in the romantic side of their relationship, too. Barley hadn't just dropped them as an item, of course. But there was definitely some sort of wall up that wasn't there before.

The pair hadn't had sex yet, but up until two weeks ago, they had indulged in some _risque_ behavior which included many heavy make-out sessions. However now, when they'd be home alone, they of course would be spending that precious time together... Ian would begin to get a little handsy, seeking as much affection from the older as he could get. Barley would oblige him, pressing kisses to his shoulders, cheeks, nose and lips. But when the wizard would begin to push, when things would start getting heated... the Quests-Of-Yore Master would put his foot on the brakes, leading the interaction back to innocent cuddles and touches. 

It wasn't just that, though. Barley would disappear for hours sometimes. Some days the thin elf would hardly see his brother, because he wouldn't be there when Ian got home from school and didn't come home until much after dark. On those days, the younger really only knew the older came home because instead of going to his own room to sleep, Barley would always creep into Ian's room and crawl into bed with him; wrapping the smaller up in a comforting hold, laying Ian's head on his soft chest.

Barley still cuddled him, still held his hand, still gave him kisses... it was just, less.

He was still Barley... but less of himself.

Something was wrong, and Ian was determined to find out.

His older brother had always been there for him, so now the younger would be there for the older.

It was just the matter of getting Barley to tell him what was actually wrong.

The brown eyed mage managed to form a plan pretty quickly, although it was a pretty sneaky plan. However, Ian was afraid he was going to have to corner his partner, and this was the easiest way he could think of. 

He managed to find a somewhat regularity in the schedule of the days Barley would disappear on, as well as managed to calculate when the next day was that he was going to disappear again. 

On said day, Ian snuck into the back of Guinevere II with his wizard staff, an invisibility spell on the tip of his tongue. He'd spent a week practicing this so he could nail it and hold it up. 

Once he caught a glimpse of his older brother heading towards his van with his keys, Ian gripped at his staff, angling it properly before speaking the magic command. " _Selfete Hold Transpario!"_

As far as Ian could tell, it had worked. He crouched down anyway. Barley came to the back, opening it for a moment to place a couple of sodas in the cooler back there before he got into the driver's seat. The hazel eyed elf didn't seem to notice Ian was there, so it must have worked. 

Thankfully, the spell would hold until Ian decided to deactivate it. He sat there, waiting for the van to come to a stop, and after half an hour, it did. Before Barley could get out of the Guinevere II, Ian let the spell fall and stood up. "Barley." He called softly.

Despite his gentle volume, his older brother still jumped, turning around to look at him. "Ian, what the hell? You've been back there this whole time?" 

The smaller elf rubbed the back of his neck in a somewhat guilty motion, but he was doing this for a good reason. "Uh... yeah, sorry. But I know something's up, Barley. You've been acting strange and disappearing a lot, and it's making me nervous. I want you to talk to me. I need to know what's going on." 

Barley flattened his ears a bit, and Ian could see distress with guilt in his facial expression. "I... okay. Alright. You caught me. Let's just... let's go outside to talk."

And that's how they wound up sitting atop Guinevere II's roof, the drink cooler in front of them in an empty field.

"This is where I've been running off to a lot. I've been coming alone if you think I've been running around with somebody else. I wouldn't do that to you." Barley started.

Ian immediately shook his head. "No, I know you wouldn't. That wasn't what I was worried about."

Barley just hummed, and there was a moment of silence that settled in the air before he spoke up again. "I just come here when I need some space and need to think. I've... got a lot to think about these days." 

Ian felt like he already knew what this was about. His voice came out small when he asked it. "About us?" 

There was silence for just a moment before Barley quietly responded. "Yeah."

The wizard felt a jolt of fear in his chest. Oh no, oh no. "Are you... having regrets?" He asked, the words barely getting out with Ian already feeling his throat close up and tears push at the back of his eyes at the thought of it.

The older elf's gaze immediately flicked to Ian's, his own fear being reflected there. "No! Ian, no. I love you. It's just..." Then, the heavier-set elf groaned, burying his face in his hands. "It's just... I feel like I'm corrupting you, or pushing you to do this." 

Now Ian was confused. "I... what? Barley, what?" 

Barley wouldn't look at him as he spoke, instead staring straight ahead into the empty field. "Listening to what everybody says about me... I'm just a screw-up, even more than I originally thought. I mean, I'm in love with my younger brother. That's about as screwed up as you can get, isn't it? You... Ian, you've always been better than me. Always worked harder, behaved better, was just solidly... not a mess. I'm the older one here, I should be taking care of you. If anyone found out about us... I should know better. I don't want to corrupt you." 

As Ian listened to Barley's speech, it started to sink in, what Barley was thinking. Then his heart broke. Was this how Barley had been viewing it? Was this how Barley viewed himself? Ian had a horrifying realization. Barley was the one always praising him, lifting him up, taking care of him when he was upset. He always had been. When did Barley have someone do the same for him? 

Immediately, Ian shifted on the metal roof of the van, moving so he was pressed against Barley. He slipped his smaller hand into his brother's much larger one, squeezing it with care. "Barley, babe... first of all. You're not pushing me to do anything, not at all. Wasn't it me who told you how I felt in the first place? Wasn't it me who kissed you first? Bar... this isn't just your load to shoulder. It's our choice, it's mine too, and I couldn't be happier to be with you." 

The skinny elf watched his partner's face as he spoke the words, watching them slowly click into place. They seemed to take place, but Ian still had some comforting to do. He leaned forward to kiss Barley's cheek before continuing. "People.... people calling you a screw-up don't know what they're talking about. I look at you and all I see is good. For one, you've got the best heart I've ever seen in anyone. All my life, all you've ever done is raise me up. You have never once knocked me down. Without you... I wouldn't be who I am. I wouldn't know how to do magic, I wouldn't know how to drive, I wouldn't even know how to swim. I was always to scared to make the jump, so you made the jumps with me. You're a good teacher, have I told you that? Plus you're incredibly crafty. You did not build up just one van from scratch, but two. Who else can say that?" 

Ian realized he could go on and on about this. Why had he never done this? "I could seriously go on and on, Barley. Another thing I love about you is how devoted and committed you are when you love something. Look at all the knowledge you've racked up on history and Quests of Yore? I wish I was that passionate about something. There's so much good in you, Barley. I wish I could give you my eyes, just so you could see it too." 

His boyfriend was close to tears at the end of his speech. As they started to fall, the wizard just stretched his hand forward and swiped lovingly to be rid of them. "I love you, Barley." 

"I love you too." It came out as a hoarse whisper in Barley's voice. "I love you so much."

The younger elf leaned forward, meeting his brother's lips in a kiss. He tried to pack all of his emotions into it; appreciation, admiration, just straight up adoration. Barley seemed to get the message, as he kissed back with matching passion. They shared a few kisses, slowly increasing the heat in them. Ian pushed himself forward, crawling into the heavier set elf's lap. 

Barley's large hands reached forward, gripping the smaller's hips with possessive intent. The younger felt his pants grow tighter, his arousal making itself known. He wriggled just a little, feeling the same physical reaction happening to Barley. They had never had sex but they'd talked about it... with how Barley had been feeling, maybe now was the time. He broke the kiss, his older brother nearly whining at said action.

Ian just grabbed his hand, looking him straight in the eyes. "Barley... I know we haven't... done anything serious yet, but tonight... would you let me show you how much I love you? Will you make love to me?" 

Barley's hazel eyes widened, eyes just searching Ian's brown ones, finding nothing but love and sincerity in them. He swallowed before he nodded slowly. 

Ian just smiled brightly as his heart began to pound again, leaning forward to meet Barley's lips again. After a few kisses, Ian was the bold one as he moved his tongue to lick at the larger's lips. It wasn't long before Barley opened his mouth, granting him access. 

He played around for a little, licking at the inside of Barley's teeth before swiping his tongue over Barley's, until the older moved his own and pushed Ian's back so he could explore the younger's mouth.

After a couple of minutes of heated kisses passed, Barley broke lip contact only to move down and latch onto Ian's neck; kissing and sucking down it with the occasional bite. Slight moans rumbled in the back of Ian's throat every time his older brother bit down, which in turn made Barley growl. 

Ian found himself growing needy, and was showing it too. He was getting grabby, seeking out Barley's lips and whined anytime he pulled back just a bit. 

The older began to take control, slowly slipping his hands into Ian's waist-band and moving his hands down to cup the smaller elf's erection. Ian's breath cut off in a strangled moan. "Let's get in the van, now." Barley ordered, voice hoarse. There was nobody around but they'd rather be hidden just in case. The pair quickly scrambled down from the roof, throwing the doors open to get inside and closing them.   
  
Ian stood awkwardly in the back of the van, catching his breath for a moment while Barley made a quick dive to the front, opening up the glove compartment and grabbing... a packet of lube and a condom.

Within seconds Barley was back on Ian, kissing and licking at his lips before going back to his neck, easing them both down to the floor.

"You just... had a condom... and lube in your car?" Ian panted out.

Barley hummed. "Yeah. Had to be prepared for anything..." He explained, pulling Ian's hips so he was flush against the larger's erection. Barley began to grind and Ian's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. "Condoms to keep you safe, lube to make it easier. I'd never want to hurt you." At the end of the sentence, Barley laid a kiss on Ian's temple; one much too tender for their current situation.

Ian suddenly realized he was a virgin when Barley wasn't. Obviously Ian _knew_ Barley had slept with others before him but that made Ian's nerves that much worse. Besides the mild jealousy, he was suddenly much more anxious. What if he didn't live up to Barley's previous partners?

Ian shook the thoughts from his head. Barley loved him, and that's what mattered the most. He focused back in to what was happening currently, which was Barley currently unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off Ian's shoulders.

Then his jeans were being undone, Barley's cargo shorts being shucked off, leaving them both in their underwear; or in Barley's case, his t-shirt and underwear. Ian whined a little, grabbing the hemline of Barley's shirt and lifting at it. The older elf just chuckled, meeting the younger's lips in a kiss before taking pity and removing his shirt as well. 

Mischievously, Barley grabbed the wizard and placed him in his lap again, hand going past the waistband of Ian's briefs and cupping his dick again. He gently massaged it for a moment, feeling it begin to leak with precum. Meanwhile Ian squirmed, panting. "Barley... enough, quit playing around!" 

After another moment, he relented, kissing at his neck again before moving to remove the last of their clothes, leaving them both stark naked. 

Fiddling, Barley got the lube packet open and spread some onto his fingers before guiding Ian to lie on his back. Once the younger elf got situated, Barley carefully took one leg and lifted it, latching it onto his shoulder to give himself better access. Slowly, he took his hands and caressed the younger's bottom, squeezing his ass for a moment before going towards his hole.

"Is this okay?" Barley asked quietly, complete seriousness taking over despite the lusty haze that had taken them over. Ian's eyes moved to look into his, and the younger nodded. 

Nodding back, the heavier set elf leaned down to deliver a couple of kisses to the thinner elf's lips before turning back to the task at hand. Making sure he had lube was warmed up, he gently pressed a finger into Ian. He left it still for a moment, letting his younger brother adjust before moving it. Ian gasped a little and tensed up a bit. Barley slowed his movements down, being even more gentle as he kissed at Ian's neck and whispered praise. 

After a few moments passed, Ian's body accepting the intrusion, he slipped another finger in. He stretched the wizard out a bit, moving his fingers, searching for the sweet spot. After a moment of trying, he hit it. He knew when he did by watching Ian, and once he saw the reaction of his brown eyes becoming wide blown, his back arching a bit and his mouth opening to let out a cry. 

"B-Barley, what was... what was that?" The younger panted.

"What I just hit was your sweet spot, baby. The prostate." He explained gently, leaning forward again to paint kisses on Ian's face. 

Whilst doing so, he moved his hands again, hitting that spot once more and slipping a third finger in while the wizard beneath him writhed. "Ah---hm. Barley!" 

Barley was doing his best to be patient, this was his little brother and he wanted to take good care of him, but it was beginning to become all too much. Slowly he took his fingers out of Ian, which was met with an incessant whine.

"Hang on, baby. Just wait one minute." Barley reassured the thin elf, massaging at the thigh that was still hooked onto his shoulder. 

He pulled back enough just to grab the lube and the condom, tearing the condom open with his teeth as to not completely break contact with Ian. He rolled the condom on carefully, making sure he was doing it correctly, before slicking up his member. 

The heavy-set elf's full attention once more returned to Ian. He was suddenly unhappy with the position they were in. Ian was lying in front of him, but he quickly realized he couldn't hold the younger that way. Barley adjusted himself so he was sitting on his knees, before grabbing for his lover. "Baby, come here. I've got a better idea."

He pulled on Ian's hand to lift him into a sitting up position, before pulling him closer. He took Ian's legs and wrapped them around his hips, the wizard following by looping his arms around his neck. Barley wrapped his arms around his slim midsection, holding him securely in place. 

He kissed the younger, the kiss a much more loving and slow pace from the ones before. Carefully he lined himself up properly but paused before pushing inside. "Let me know if it hurts too much, okay? Let me know if I need to pull out. Don't be scared to tell me." 

Ian nodded. "Okay, Bar. I'm... I'm ready." 

With another kiss, Barley pushed in. He did so slowly, watching Ian's body language for signals. 

Ian was doing okay. Barley was large, but he was also thick. Ian was doing okay, but he could feel himself start to tense as Barley went in deeper. It started to hurt, but he knew it would. He knew it would get better, his body just needed to get used to it.

He focused on Barley, how it felt to have his arms around his middle. How he could feel both of their hearts pounding. How Barley was giving him gentle kisses all over his face and neck, and the things his older brother was saying. "It's alright, baby. You're doing amazing, it'll get better in a second. You look so beautiful like this."

The praise always did something to him. He leaned forward, kissing Barley again. After a moment, he felt his body ease up, and he even began to enjoy the feeling of being filled. He was ready. "Bar... you can move. Please... move." 

Being the doting brother and lover that he always was, Barley complied. He pulled out, then pushed back in, still going slowly but picking up the pace a little. Then he went out and back in, slowly establishing a rhythm. 

They were both suddenly very grateful they were in the van in a secluded area. They could be as loud as the hell they wanted. If they were home... well, that wouldn't have been the case.

So it wasn't a cause for concern when Ian let out a shuddering moan when Barley hit his prostate hard, or when Barley growled out: "Fuck, Ian!"

The rhythm grew from slow to fast, Barley remaining as gentle as he could be. The older could feel himself getting close to coming, but he could tell Ian was getting close too, and he was intent on pushing the younger over first. Carefully he took one arm away from his younger brother's midsection, still keeping him upright with his other arm. He took his now free hand and took hold of the wizard's member, stroking it slowly until Ian began arching his back, mewling louder and breathing harder whilst his body tensed around Barley's cock. He picked up the pace and soon enough, Ian's voice let out a moan that was cut off as creamy liquid shot out of Ian in a couple of spurts. 

Ian's eyes shut and he collapsed bonelessly against Barley, who still held him tight. After seeing the show his lover had put on, it only took a few more ruts for Barley to come himself; small, quiet moans spilling from the smaller's lips as he was filled up. 

They stayed there for a minute, heart beats calming down as they caught their breaths. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Barley asked. 

Ian nodded against him, arms squeezing him a little tighter for just a moment but otherwise he stayed quiet. As carefully as he could, Barley pulled out of him, mesmerized temporarily by seeing his own cum dripping out of Ian before he snapped out of it and got back to the task at hand. He made quick work of grabbing the two pillows and the blanket he stashed in the van, laying out on pillow to lovingly lie Ian down on. 

He let go of him afterwards, saying: "Hold on one second, I've got stuff to clean us up." 

True to his word, he had wipes and tissues stashed in the same place he'd put the condoms and lube. He retrieved them and wasted no time in going back to Ian, cleaning him up first and refusing to let him do it himself. "Let me take care of you." He'd said gently.

Once they were both as clean as they could get, Barley grabbed the second pillow and settled himself down next to his brother, throwing the blanket over both of them. He opened his arm, wrapping it around the skinnier elf and bringing him into his side in a spoon sort of position. Ian complied easily, throwing an arm over Barley's round form and laying his head in the center of his chest. Barley kissed the top of his curls.

There were a few minutes of silence that passed between them, but a comfortable silence at that. Ian thought about what had brought them here, and a sudden memory popped up in his mind, one that would be good to share.

"Did I ever tell you when I realized I was in love with you?" The younger asked quietly.

Ian could hear Barley's voice rumbling underneath his ear as he responded. "Hm, no, I don't think so." 

Ian smiled faintly. "It was when we were trying to bring dad back. After... After we'd come out and saw that our quest had just led us back home. After I called you a screw up and ran off... I was looking at that check list I'd made of things I wanted to do with dad, but then I realized I'd already gotten to do all of them with you. But the 'Share my life with him' box had been the kicker. I remembered memories with you I'd forgotten I'd even had, you've always been beside me, lifting me up and pushing me to go further than I ever thought I could. You've always been supporting me, I've spent my whole life with you, and I knew then that I wanted to spend the future, the rest of my life with you, too."

After his speech, Ian looked up at Barley to see his hazel eyes glistening with tears. 

"Bar... are you okay?" Ian felt the need to ask.

His older brother nodded, a smile glazing his face then. "Yeah. I'm okay, just... wow. I don't think there was a specific moment that I fell in love with you, I was just sitting there in the kitchen, watching you talk with mom and I couldn't take my eyes off of you and it just... it hit me. That realization of "Oh _shit._ " Turns out I didn't need to be so worried." 

Ian smiled softly, pushing himself up to meet Barley's lips in a soft kiss; one that held no heat, only affection. 

They stayed like that for a while, just cuddled together and quietly talking. They'd had a weird couple of weeks, but there was nowhere else they would rather be. Both of them knew they would do whatever it took to stay together, whether that be just sneaking around or having to move across the world and changing their identities. They were in love and they were happy.

The elves fell asleep in the van that night, happy and content.


End file.
